you can't tweet that!
by darkangelpeyton1
Summary: Ivelisse wants to keep her relationship with Angelico private, but it's kind of hard when he's tweeting flirty things to her all the time. {Established Ivelisse/Angelico} {Lucha Underground Fic} {Birthday Fic for ProperEnglish}


**This is a birthday fic that my friend Ashley (ProperEnglish) requested. She wanted an Ivelisse/Angelico fic and I based it off of these two tweets between these two dorks.  
I apologize for any and all grammatical errors or mistakes in charactization.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline**

Ivelisse was going through her notifications on Twitter to see what everyone was buzzing about now. There always seemed to be something new, every time she checked her twitter. Ivelisse felt her eyes grow wide as she read the tweet that seemed to have caused the latest frenzy among her fans.

 _ **AngelicoAAA:**_ _"RealIvelisse I wasn't jealous! I've had you in positions that have made grown woman cry ;)"_

Ivelisse felt her annoyance quickly turn into anger as she read the tweet again. She knew their fans had started "shipping" them and at first she'd found it annoying, but something about the guy had piqued her curiosity. Not long after, he'd asked her out and Ivelisse had agreed. Now, they were dating, but none of their fans knew about that. They'd been good at keeping it hush hush. Of course, the people they worked with knew, but they were all good about keeping their traps shut. She quickly retweeted the tweet adding an unamused emoji to the tweet. Her anger grew as she looked at the tweet once more. Sure, Angelico and her still tweeted teasing and flirtatious stuff to each other, but this tweet seemed to anger her more than the others. Coming up with a comeback she quickly tweeted a response to him.

 _ **RealIvelisse:**_ _"AngelicoAAA Just like my chops have made YOU cry? Ha ;)"_

She smirked at her cell before sliding it into her pocket. _That'll show him_ , she thought as she headed towards the locker room to get ready for her match. As she was walking down the hall, she sighed as she saw Havoc making his way towards her.

"What do you want?" Ivelisse asked as Havoc came to a stop in front of her.

"Angelico and you flirting again?" he smirked as he shook his phone in her face.

"Obsessed much?" she countered as she snatched his phone out of his hand.

"Hey, give that back Ivey," Havoc said as he tried to get it back, but she was able to keep it out of his grasp. Ivelisse managed to maneuver around him and started running down the hall, Havoc right behind her.

"This'll teach you to wave your phone in other people's faces," she hollered as she quickly slid into the locker room and shut the door behind her. She locked it and heard Havoc pounding on the other side.

"Give me back my damn phone, Ivelisse!" he shouted as he continued to pound on the door. Ivelisse turned to see Sexy Star giving her a confused look. She ignored her as she continued to laugh, amused at her little stunt. Suddenly the pounding stopped and Ivelisse wondered if Havoc had given up. She was about to check when she suddenly heard a light knock on the door.

"I'm not giving you back your phone, Havoc!" she called as she looked down at the phone in her hands.

"Ivelisse," she groaned as she heard Angelico's voice on the other side of the door.

"Seriously?!" she cried, "You went and got Angelico?"

"Hey, if it'll get me my phone back, then yeah, I went and got Angelico," Havoc called through the door.

"Ivey, be nice and give Havoc back his phone," Angelico ordered in a patronizing way through the door which just made Ivelisse angry. She unlocked the door, wrenched it open, and glared at Angelico. Distracted by her anger towards the man in front of her, Havoc grabbed his phone out of her hand and ran off.

"I knew that would piss you off enough to open the door," Angelico proclaimed extremely proud of himself as he started to walk off.

"You are such an ass," Ivelisse hissed as she followed after him, "First that damn tweet and now this. God, why do I put up with you?" Angelico stopped and turned to look at her confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Angelico asked, "What tweet?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Angel Man," she growled as she thrusted her phone at him, "That tweet." Angelico looked at the tweet and smirked before frowning as he read her response to his tweet.

"What? It's harmless flirting, Ivey...We do it all the time" he said as he pouted playfully at her, "But what you wrote was just mean and wasn't true...I didn't cry." Ivelisse rolled her eyes at his pouting, not giving into his antics.

"Harmless flirting," she shook her head at his words, "You are getting too reckless with your tweets. If you're not careful all the fans will find out that we're dating, you idiot."

"So?" Angelico countered as he stared at the feisty woman he loved, "Who cares if they know? They already believe we're together, so why not just stop hiding?"

"Because it's none of their business," Ivelisse stressed as she turned to walk away from him. Angelico stopped her and turned her to face him.

"Why does it bother you so much?" he asked confused, "What are you ashamed to be with me?" Ivelisse looked at him and saw a hint of hurt in his eyes.

"No," she sighed as she wrapped her arms around his waist, "I could never be ashamed of being with you, you idiot. I just...I just like to be private about some things and my relationship is one of those things." Angelico listened to Ivelisse's words and understood what she was saying, but he still felt like she was ashamed of him. Ivelisse cupped his face in her hands. She sighed as she stared at him, and could still see the that hurt in his eyes, and it hurt her to see it.

"I'm not ashamed of you, Angel Man," she told him again with a small smile, "I love you, Angelico."

"I love you, too," he said as he kissed her lips gently. She sighed contently against his lips before she pulled back slightly, rested her hands on his chest, and rested her forehead against his.

"I know, it seems odd, considering how I'm pretty open with my fans, but when it comes to my relationship...I just want it to be between us," she explained hoping he'd understand and it would erase the hurt from his eyes.

"I get it," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, "Does that mean we can't keep sending each other flirty tweets anymore?" Ivelisse snickered at his question as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes, you can still send me your flirty tweets, but I can't promise that my replies to your tweets won't be snarky and mean," she told him with a shrug. Angelico chuckled at that and shook his head at her.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he said before kissing her. Ivelisse tangled her hands in his hair and pulled him closer to her.

"Get a room!" the pair heard Havoc shout from somewhere down the hall. Ivelisse removed one of her hands from Angelico's hair for a second so that she could flip off Havoc. They both heard his laughter and they pulled away long enough to look in Havoc's direction. Ivelisse glared at him while Angelico smirked amused.

"Maybe we will!" Angelico hollered back to him which just made Havoc chuckle as he walked off down the hall. Ivelisse rolled her eyes then looked up at Angelico to see him still smirking.

"You better go get ready for our match tonight, Angel Man," Ivelisse said as she gave him a quick peck on the lips as she headed back to her locker room.

"I'll see you in a few," he called as he watched her walking away. He shook his head and sighed as he headed to his locker room to get changed. Being in a relationship with Ivelisse definitely had it's hard times, but he wouldn't change it or her at all. He loved her, and he knew she loved him, and that's all he needed.

 **So, that's it. Just a quick little fic. I hope you enjoyed Ash and I hope you had a great birthday!**  
 **I also hope anyone else who read this enjoyed this.**  
 **~Brittany~**


End file.
